Tablet holders are becoming increasingly popular with the rise of new technology. However, many of the tablet holders on the market fail to securely hold tablets and users risk damaging or breaking their tablets. The present invention solves this problem by featuring rotatable retention members having a hook that extends from the retention members to prevent a tablet from sliding off the retention members. The tablet is able to comfortably sit in the holder without falling out. The retention members are also rotatable into the plate, forming a flat, continuous surface with no bumps. This is useful for storing the holder for travel or in a user's bag without the retention members sticking out while not in use.